


The Mighty Fall

by oh_calamiitty



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Brainwashed Percy Jackson, Brainwashing, Broken Percy, Daddy Kink, Dark, F/M, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Master/Pet, Mind Control, POV Kronos, POV Third Person, Set after HoO, Touching, Well it is now, again I'm sorry, but before ToA, is that even a tag, tagged underage bc Percy was 17 when he was taken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_calamiitty/pseuds/oh_calamiitty
Summary: The king of the titans finally got what he wanted.----"Oh, how he struggled so beautifully. He thought he was so clever when he said it would take an eternity for him surrender to me. But my little pet had forgotten that I can make an eternity happen. I will admit he lasted longer than I had anticipated, but eventually his poor little maddened mind broke."





	The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Okay!!! First, I just want to preface this by saying I do not ship Percy/Kronos in this (really messed up) fic because their relationship is extremely toxic and abusive!! In another story where they were both fully consenting adults (or.. uh... titans?), I might, but in this case, n o.  
> also please feel free to comment or message me if there are any grammatical errors or if something isn't worded correctly! I unfortunately do not have a beta reader :(
> 
> that's all! Hope you enjoy (well, not enjoy but you get what I mean) this bitty fic of angst made from plot bunnies!

 

His lips twitched upward.  _Finally. The demigod bastards have arrived._

 

It was the Seven, the infamous teenagers from the prophecy of second Giant War. Among the Seven were those three ( _annoyingly persistent_ , the titan adds) children of Hades, Apollo, and Bellona. Well, it was  _most_  of the Seven. One  _very_  special member was missing from the group...

 

_Which lead these godlings to play perfectly into my plans._

 

"Percy? What are you..."

 

Kronos stood, his arms wrapped securely around the son of Poseidon, whose head was cast downward in a submissive manner. The dark haired demigod was silent. His eyes were unfocused and his face was slack, almost as if he was mentally...  _asleep_. The titan, upon seeing the shocked looks of the demigods (especially the grey eyed blonde), grinned, his golden eyes flaring dangerously bright. "Hello, godlings,"

 

"Kronos?" One of the demigods, the blond son of Apollo, spoke up.  _How brave_. "We killed you. Why don't you make this easy for yourself and crawl back down to Tartarus?"

 

"Ah, but I wouldn't be able to do this if I was dead, would I?" Before the godlings could ask, Kronos began to touch Percy in a  _disgusting_  way and bucked his hips into the boy. Then, as if a switch was flipped, Percy's eyes darkened with lust and he began moaning, a breathy,  _dirty_  sound that made the other demigods nauseous.

 

"Master! Yes! _Oh_!" Percy threw his head back in pleasure, leaning into the titan. "Please, Master! Touch me!"

 

Kronos chuckled lowly and waved a hand over his face. Percy's face suddenly went slack and returned to the scarily blank expression he had earlier. "Impressive, isn't it? With just a touch, a  _motion_ , I can control the desires of the great Percy Jackson." He gazed down at the boy, stroking his cheek. In response, Percy's eyes closed, and he smiled softly, leaning into the titan's hand. "When I first began training him," He paused, a perverted sigh slipping from his lips, "Oh, how he struggled so beautifully. He thought he was so clever when he said it would take an eternity for him surrender to me. But my little pet had forgotten that I can make an eternity happen. I will admit he lasted longer than I had anticipated, but eventually his poor little maddened mind broke." The titan's eyes flashed a brilliant gold as he smirked victoriously. "He loves me, his perfect, caring master who spoils and cherishes him. His life with me has been much more easier, especially now that he is not burdened with anxieties and nightmares." Kronos lifted a hand to Percy's head, his fingers running through his messy black locks. "You're the perfect pet, aren't you?"

 

Percy nodded eagerly, "Yes, Master! I live to please you and obey your every wish." He tilted his head upward to give the titan a bright smile.

 

Kronos smirked and rested a palm on the boy's hip. His eyes lit up suddenly, as if an idea had come to him, "My pet?"

 

"Yes, Master?"

 

"What are the names I have taught you to call me?"

 

Percy responded almost instantly, "There are many things I call you! Master, my lord, King, sir," He paused, licking his lips. His eyes glittered mischievously and he rolled his hips into the titan's backside. "Mmm,  _Daddy_."

 

The titan leaned in to his ear and whispered, " _Good boy_ ," as Percy moaned softly, "Only for you, Master."

 

He  _knew_  the godlings could read his lips and hear his little pet, and he  _loved_  it. None of the children dared to speak, or perhaps they couldn't. Kronos relished in the sickened and utterly heartbroken looks on their faces. This was going even better than he had planned. Would they even fight his rule now? Would the gods?

 

Kronos' grip tightened on his pet's waist. This was  _perfect_.

 


End file.
